The Orici and the Soldier
by littleellie30
Summary: AKA The Queen and the Soldier.  SG-1 twist on a recruited Ori Soldiers encounter with Adria. Just a very brief view on Alaisters and Adrias views on their meeting.  Based on Suzanne Vegas Song called 'The queen and the Soldier' First Adria story.Be kind.


A/N: Inspired by Suzanne Vega's 'The Queen and the Soldier. Just put a stargate twist on the song. It's on youtube if you've never heard it before. It's an experiment so be kind! Never written for Adria before. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

**The Orici and the Soldier (aka The Queen and the Soldier)**

The newly recruited soldier of the Ori was in awe of the Orici. She was beautiful in every aspect and yet all-knowing and all seeing. Adria had dark chestnut eyes and hair and a posie that made her all the more ethereal. He was sure of his honourable cause when he joined under her banner. Alaister watched her at prostration and knew that he would follow her until he died. His faith was strong and he knew that he would have to train hard and for a second Alaister felt Adria's eyes upon him.

Six months later

Alaister trained hard and earned his place amongst the elite. He was on the Orici's ship and as such he had earned rank and recognition. Prostration was carried out in that comfortable ship by either the Orici or one of her Priors and for the most part Alaister questioned nothing that went on. They were here to convert unbelievers onto the way of Origin. Nothing more, nothing less. There was no room for doubt – the faith of Origin did not allow for it to be so that much had to be true. As the months wore on and the campaign in the new galaxy became more vicious and bloody Alaister started to look at himself. He had no objections to guarding the Orici. When they arrived in Langara they had no difficulty in subduing the Lagarans. It was a place that so steeped in sin that the way of Origin was sorely needed. The burning of the 'sinners' was becoming a frequent occurrence but Alaister was having difficulty with how many people were dying. "The Ori provide for all who believe" was becoming harder to accept but in Alaister's mind the ways of Origin were just and right.

They went to another planet and fought against SG-1. The planet had been given a chance for salvation and had rejected their way to the one true path. Alaister held a group of unbelievers at gunpoint and was about to do his duty when he was stopped by his commander. Through this event met the mother of the Orici in passing. His commander Tomin was being punished for being deceived by her wicked ways. Hours passed and it was Alaister was there when Tomin openly questioned the Prior on his translation of the faith – NO ONE DID THAT! Tomin had sat him down in the food hall on the ship and told him a story about ascended beings and control. He claimed that 'his unbeliever of a wife' had told him the story and that he was not sure to believe it. Alaister's response to his commander was a cry of blasphemy!

In the months that followed the Orici's plans got bolder and bloodier and as such Alaister got wearier of the war in the name of the Ori. He felt his faith waiver but he continued to fight in the name of the Orici. Adria had noticed his deeds and granted him one request as a reward. He asked to spend some time with the Orici in order to discuss his faith. Alaister was pleased when she granted his request. "At your appointed time I shall send for my handmaiden to come for you. In the meantime prepare yourself to learn more of the ways of Origin." Adria raised her head regally and Alaister bowed his head sneaking his eyes up to watch his beautiful prophet leave the room on the ship.

Adria

Adria had noticed the young soldier from the day she was at the village. His faith shone through to her like a beacon and she could feel his affection for her from afar. She was pleased when he arrived on the ship as part of her elite soldiers. He worked diligently and earned his rank through sheer faith. Her disappointment came as she watched this bright hope of faith start to waver as the crusade in the name of the Ori changed and dimmed. She looked into his mind and had seen him waver on the story told by Tomin and for once was upset by this man who she had developed an affection for. He was her wavering hope which she had hoped to make an example of for future recruitment. Now she was hoping that by granting this audience she could reconfirm his belief that the Ori needed so badly. She had glimpsed him in the hallways and had him work on her personal guard on occasion but she so rarely had a chance to speak to those h=who served her so directly. Adria understood that the work of converting a galaxy left little time to appreciate those who held the faith so tightly to their hearts. She arrived at his chambers and her hands shook. Why was she nervous? The door opened and he bowed gracefully. "Orici, my lady, you do me great honour." Adria smiled and touched his shoulder. "Rise. It is so rare that people will look me in the eye. I ask that you do me that one favour when we talk." Alaister's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. "Of course my lady." Adria gestured with her hand. "Shall we walk to my chambers? You can tell me how you came to be here." As they walked Alaister spoke of his upbringing in Ver Iscera. He spoke of his belief in the ways of Origin and of his love for the work as a carpenter he left behind. Adria looked on in uncomfortable attraction to this man who spoke with such passion about his life. She'd never had that. He spoke of his families beliefs and how his mother had brought him up in the ways of Origin and how that in turn converted him. Adria felt a flare of jealousy. Her mother never seemed to want to recant her unbelieving ways. Adria always hoped but each encounter left her less convinced but always hoping.

Alaister arrived in the quarters of the Orici and looked on at the opulence sitting there. The doors closed behind them and he was sure now that he had more doubts. How could the Orici live in such comfort and yet there were people who were believers in this new galaxy suffering from the aftermath of war. "Orici, if may be so bold to speak without restriction?" Adria nodded. "How can the Ori allow such suffering to new believers in this galaxy? We live in these ships in relative comfort yet word has reached the ships of the suffering of the believers in the new galaxy?" Adria sat down on the edge of her bed and crossed her palms. "Does it not say in the book of Origin that all who believe in the Ori will be provided for?" Alaister nodded. He stood in the room ramrod straight. "Orici, how then is it that we are failing to provide for those and also how is it that the unbelievers are holding on tight to their evil beliefs. I mean we are killing young children now! Surely these children are young enough to be corrected?" Adria flinched. She had seen such promise in this man and here it was. Doubt. It was a cancer startingin his mind and he would soon spread it if it was not dealt with. She raised her head regally. "What would you suggest Alaister?" Alaister saw hope and grabbed it. "Orici in your name and with my love for your teachings I would surely leave my soldiering ways to correct the children. I do not always understand all the teachings but I would often look at you and wonder. How do you remain so steadfast in your beliefs when your mother rejects the ways of Origin. I would love to teach in your name if you would but grant me the request." In his fervour Alaister had moved over to touch Adria's hands. Adria withdrew them and stood. Making her way over to the window of the bulkhead she pretended to consider the request. His plea had been passionate but she could still sense the doubt in his mind. He was wise to try and hide it but it was still there growing with every second. Adria felt her fury rise when he mentioned her mother. She knew what she wanted to do. Her jealousy had now combined with fury at the man who had so obviously had offered her simple devotion. He made her feel things that were distracting. Amongst the doubt and the jealousy she felt a simmering degree of attraction to this simple soldier standing in her rooms. That would never do!

"Alaister could you please wait in the next room while I consider your request?" Aliaster bowed and nodded. As he went into the next room to await the Orici's decision he passed a Prior. He bowed respectfully and waited.

Adria looked to the Prior. The Prior bowed to her "Orici you called." Adria looked to the Prior and smiled sweetly. "The soldier you just passed has become a problem. He has a cancer which I fear he may never be cured of. Kill him and make an example of him to the others."

As Alaister lay dying in the room awaiting for his beloved Orici to grant him her word Adria was down to prostration listening to her name being called in adoration. "Hallowed is the Orici. Hallowed are the Ori."

The End


End file.
